My Life is an Anime
by FadedIridescence
Summary: This is based off my life, guys. A little OUT THERE but not that far-fetched when it comes to my idiot friends. M for god knows what's to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Before we get too far into this, I want to say this was a request from my friends :U we always joke that we could be an anime, Brittany being the poor lost human, me being the know-it-all calm witch, and Meghan being the destructive demon. What better anime to use than Code Geass? (only cuz I wanted to make a CG fanfic, so sue me.) So uh...yeah. Here ya go. :I**

Villetta Nu looked at the screen, her face set into a determined look. She had multiple targets. First was Lelouch Lamperouge who was believed to be Zero, the terrorist who'd reigned for an entire year leading his terrorist flotilla the "Black Knights". Second, was a freshman girl of fifteen, Lynn Anila. There wasn't much information on her, just that she needed to be watched out for along with her two friends, Brittany Mallory and Meghan Dowly. The three girls seemed like a waste of time to Villetta but nonetheless, it was part of her mission...

I stared at the sky through my glasses and squinted against the harsh sunlight. I hated the sun mocking me as I stared at the clouds. Brittany and Meghan were bantering and ultimately making a ruckus right across from me. I didn't pay attention until I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"OW! DAMMIT." I hissed and glared at Meghan, who only gave me a cheeky smile.

"Hey Lynn, what do you think of this? Brittany equals...a jellybean!" She cackled.

"Meghan! You are DEAD to me!" Brittany pouted like always. Meghan always belittled everyone and embraced her flaws. She never seemed to realize that no one really likes their own flaws. But for some reason her insults never seemed to bother me. I just shrug them off. I already know everything about me is a flaw. I'm a witch. A mistake of the earth. Last year Meghan and Brittany were just friends. Now I understand I'm not the only one who's different in this school. Brittany...well she's just a normal human. But Meghan...she's different. A much more evil presence than I. A demon. She baffled me, though because demons hate witches with a burning passion. So why did Meghan befriend me? A mystery, I'd say.

"LYNN!" A screech filled my ears. I winced but looked at Meghan. Just as she opened her mouth again, the bell rang for next class. I got up, dusted my skirt, grabbed my bag, and walked off without a goodbye. She'd gotten on my nerves today. I stomped down the hall, too busy paying attention to the floor and fuming that I didn't notice someone in front of me until I slammed into them.

"Oh come on!" I whined and rubbed my head. I looked up finally and saw what _rock _I'd ran into. Suzaku Kururugi. The one who single-handedly taken down Zero a year ago. He was the Knight of Seven now, lucky asshole.

"Oops, sorry about that Lynn." His green eyes were widened as he looked at me. He might be a trained soldier but he was still a pretty good guy.

"Oh hey Suzaku. It's cool. That was my fault." I held out my arms for a hug. Sighing, he leaned down and wrapped me in a quick embrace before waving with a sweet smile and walking off. I grabbed my backpack and headed to my classroom. Generally, seniors and freshmen don't have mixed classes but with some, there's an exception. Like this class. I was put into a higher English class because they felt it was right for me. I plopped down in my usual seat and looked at the sleeping boy next to me, then proceeded to poke the side of his face, hoping to stir him. After a few minutes, he looked over with a glare. I merely waved and said hello to him even though he certainly wasn't in the mood.

"Lynn, is it necessary to prod at me?"

"Is it necessary to constantly fall asleep, lazy ass?"

"Hush. I just work myself very hard in school. By this class I'm tired."

"Sure...I'll take notes if you wanna sleep. You owe me."

"Thanks. I'll be sure to repay the favor." With that he fell back asleep easily. Turned out I didn't need to take notes. It was just a video day. Hell, I ended up falling asleep at one point, waking up with the black haired angel looking at me.

"And here I was, about to wake you. Schools over." He turned on his heel and started walking off. I jumped up, stuffing my things into my bag and running to catch up.

"Oh. That's weird. I wonder why I fell asleep." I huffed, adjusting my uniform. Lelouch only shrugged and said nothing, merely glanced at me with those violet eyes of his for a moment.

"LYYYYYYYYNN!" I heard a yell before two-hundred pounds of blob smashed into me, causing me to fly straight into Lelouch, and we fell to the floor like a ton of bricks.

"Aw come on Meghan!" I blinked back tears of embarrasement. Lelouch was kissing the floor from where he landed. Hope he didn't break his nose or anything.

"Oops." Meghan looked at the damage.

"Oops my _ass._" I scrambled to help Lelouch up. He seemed to be fine, just a little ticked.

"But guess what Lynn?"

"What?"

"I don't know. But when I figure it out, I'll tell you. Gotta run to catch Brit. Bye~!" And with that, she ran off. I dared to look at Lelouch and open my mouth.

"You okay? Sorry about that."

"I'm fine. But I believe you should choose your friends better."

"Don't coach me like I'm a little kid." I spat. The quickest way to ignite my temper was always to look down on my as younger. "I may be a freshman but that doesn't mean I'm niave, dammit."

"Yeah, yeah." He shook his head. "Well I'm serious."

It's not like he understood it that much. I decided not to push it and hmph'd as we went our seperate ways to our rooms. Lelouch never stayed in the dorms though, because of his disabled sister. I on the other hand, was not as blessed. I walked in the door to my room to see Brittany and Meghan making an absolute mess of things. Meghan was manipulating fire, and Brittany was trying as hard as possible to get her to stop. With a flick of my hand, the flame was snuffed out.

"Hey!" Meghan glared at me.

"Hush. You know better than to start _fires _in here. Clean up your mess, now." I stared at my own mess, watching it clean itself up while I took off my tie and jacket, laying it down on a chair. The other two grumbled but did as they were told. I sat down to read but Meghan decided to lay down on my bed and bother me until it was time for bed. Even then she feel asleep _on my bed. _I resorted to rolling her off, watching her topple to the ground and fell asleep myself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Time to wake up. _My internal clock mocked me. I slowly opened my eyes and got up, checking the time. It was early morning, around 3-4. I yawned as the telephone began to ring.

"Who the fuck is calling right now?" I went to answer it. "Hello?"

_"Lynn?"_ A masculine voice sounded strained. Even I could pick up on that.

"Oh hey Suzaku! What's wrong? You're calling so early in the morn."

"I...I was up early so I wanted someone to talk to."

"Well you've found her. Get on Skype and cam it up?"

"Even better." _click._

I walked into the main room, closing the door to the bedroom area and turned the TV on, letting it connect to the internet for me while Skype loaded. Soon enough, I heard the familar ring and I touched the screen to answer the call.

"Oh-Lynn! Put some clothes on!" Suzaku gasped.

"What? I'm in my nightclothes. Jeepers, you've seen me in a bikini before, what's your major malfunction? Why aren't _you _in _your_ pajamas mister?" This was true. After all I was wearing shorts and a top now and he was in his school uniform without the jacket

"Well-this is true. It's early in the morning, isn't it? It feels late in the afternoon..."

"How long have you been up?"

"I haven't slept..."

"But you said-"

"DON'T MIND WHAT I SAY!"

Woah there. "Hey, Suzaku, calm down. I was just messing around." I frowned.

"I-I'm sorry." He looked away from the camera. "I'm just stressed is all..."

"It's because you have to deal with so much being a knight, love. I'll be here if you need to talk." The last part was almost a whisper as I looked at Suzaku's image. All over his face read "shock". I smiled gently, making the impact even harder. If it was a punch to the face, this poor punching bag would be off his feet.

"I see...thank you. Say...why don't w-we go get something in town?"

"Like what? Coffee? Breakfast?"

"Both?"

"Excellent. I'll meet you at the gates, okay? Five minutes."

"Yes!" He grinned happily. I smiled and switched the TV off then went back to the room and changed into some casual clothes suitable for early morning running around. Grabbing my purse, I ran off through the halls and to the gates. I knew Suzaku had a special card that let him get through the gates easily. After all, he was a knight.

"Suzaku." I smiled as I walked up. In the moonlight, his green eyes were really quite bright and his smile wide.

"Lynn! I'm glad you decided to join me on this...late-early morning escapade."

"No problemo. Where we going?"

"Hm...where would you like to go?"

"Ruby Tuesdays~"

"Okay." He chuckled and opened the gates. He knew my favorite restaurant was that. He didn't even have to ask. Along the way I grabbed hold of his arm playfully. I did that to everyone and Suzaku knew best it was because I never wanted anyone to leave me so I always tried to have physical contact with everyone. He took it well and relaxed even though people snickered and pointed because he was an eleven. We chatted along the way, only boring talk though and even as we ate it was pretty silent before Suzaku decided to tell me something fairly of importance, something I wanted to hear about.

"I'll be going on a mission soon...um...we're going to try to hunt down Zero again." Oh that's right...Zero raised his ugly head again, didn't he? Gah...

"Please be careful." I looked down at my plate sadly.

"What?"

"You heard me. Even you know it, Suzaku. Your life is more on the line than ever. None of us want you to be hurt, die, or even get into a tough situation. Escpecially because when you die, It'll most likely send me back into severe depression." I hugged myself with that.

"I know. But I can't promise anything. I don't want you to suffer like that again, of course." He looked to the side. "But please understand, I'm protecting the public constantly."

"If you don't care about your own life, think of everyone who won't ever be saved because their saviour is gone."

"Ah-" He looked at me spupendously. "Okay." His face melted into kind eyes and a gentle smile. "I'll be very careful, I promise."

"Good." I smiled back. The check was placed on our table right after and we both dived for it. "LET ME PAY."

"NONSENSE! AS A GENTLEMAN, _I_ MUST PAY!"

"SHUT YER TRAP. I'LL DO IT." I pushed on him to make him fall back or something but damn this stupid asshole was strong! People around us looked as us like we were aliens and I tried not to be self-concious about it.

"Oh for heavens sake! Sweetie, make the man pay!" The waitress huffed. The women around us murmmured in agreement. The men laughed and opposed the idea, wanting me to pay.

"Sorry about this, Lynn!" He chopped my elbow, causing me to go down like a rock onto the booth. I quickly got up but it was too late, he'd already fished out his card and handed it to the lady. She ran away before I could tackle her.

"STUBBORN MORON." I huffed. He grinned like an idiot and stared at me, obviously trying not to laugh at either me, my own stubborness, or the fact that my face probably looked red from my anger.

"Don't be so rash, Lynn. It's just a bill, after all."

"Yes but-"

"Oh hush! Just let it go."

"F-fine..." I sighed and waited until the waitress came back with the card. Suzaku stood up and I stood to, following him. "Where to now? Anywhere?"

"Hm...let's go to the park!" He sped up slightly. After this episode, we went back to the academy, only an hour until we had classes, so it was quite the excellent timing.

"So, I guess I'll see you during school?" I turned to him.

"Ah, sadly no. This is my day to be going on that mission. I just wanted to spend my restless time with someone..."

"Oh...okay. Remember what I told you." I gave him a hug for a few seconds before letting go. He didn't allow me to go just yet, though. He held on for what seemed like forever before taking hold of my arms, and pulling me back in, his eyes searching my face before closing them and gripping my arms tighter, leaning over until his lips met mine. No sooner had I registered it enough to jump in surprise did he let go and with a smile, walked out the gates again before they closed. I sat there, dumbfounded to an impossible extent.

Suzaku walked down the street, frowning as he recalled an old memory, not bothering to bask in the glory of the kiss he'd just given.

_"Suzaku...I can't take it any longer...this life...I don't want to fight you! But I want to fight for what's right! I-I want to die!"_

_**GOD DAMMIT MEGHAN, Y U TELL ME MAKE THIS WHEN I LURV LULU? :/ actually I love both, Lulu is just my OTP. But I can roll with this.**_

_**EVEN THOUGH YOU HATE LELOUCH. FAGGART. BLUH BLUH.**_

_**Anyway, chapter 2~ this is...interesting. Things will get more interesting soon, my lovely chumps. (Kidding, of course. More like Lovely Ducklings, how about?)**_


End file.
